


Of Fangs and Silk

by visi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Vampires, yeah this is purely self-indulgent my b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visi/pseuds/visi
Summary: You should be scared. But as his fangs carefully brush against the skin of your neck and his arms wrap carefully around your waist, the only thing you can think about is how safe it feels in his embrace.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Would anything between us change if I told you I loved you?_

* * *

_You're here out of contractual obligation_ , you remind yourself. _It's part of your contract to attend these events as his plus one and nothing more. He just needs somebody on his arm, who can laugh at his jokes and hold polite conversations with the people here._

But Oikawa makes it so easy to forget that you accompany him to these galas because of a clause written in your contract. Oikawa makes it easy to forget that you're here because he's paying you, that you're something short of a glorified escort. His natural charisma convinces you that he invites you to these events because he _wants_ you there. He wants you to keep him company beyond just needing a date to maintain his pristine reputation. You're weak to him really. Weak to all of his dazzling smiles, flirtatious winks, and smooth compliments.

It's why when he places his hand on the small of your back, you can't find it in yourself to protest.

"Need more champagne?" he murmurs in your ear, his voice a low, silky timbre that causes you to shiver ever-so-slightly. 

"I'll be alright. This is my third flute anyway," you say, doing your best to appear unaffected by his touch. "Do you need more?"

"Probably." Oikawa lets out a small sigh that's only audible to you. "I'll need something in my system if I'm going to pretend to enjoy _his_ company."

He nods towards a tall, black-haired male standing a few feet from the chocolate fountain. _His name's Kageyama Tobio_ , a voice in the back of your head recalls. A soft giggle escapes your lips and you shake your head, turning to face Oikawa and using the hand that's not holding the flute of champagne to gently adjust his tie. "I thought your kind didn't get drunk?"

"We don't," he affirms. "But I'll need something to wash away the inevitable bad taste I'll have in my mouth after speaking to that brat."

"Oh really?" you hum, stepping back to admire your handiwork.

Oikawa doesn't allow you to remain apart from him for long however, immediately linking his fingers through yours. "Do you want something to eat? The auction doesn't start for another hour so we still have a little more time to kill."

"Sure." You've been eyeing the trays of hors d'oeuvres all night, and it'll be good to have something to do, since you're not positive you'll survive if Oikawa leans in to whisper something in your ear again. Oikawa leads you over to the buffet table where you pile a plate high with just about every type of hors d'oeuvre available. The two of you take a seat at an empty table in the corner, but like always, it's not long before somebody approaches the two of you.

"Why, if it isn't Oikawa Tooru!" coos an older woman as she struts her way over. Oikawa instantly stands up to offer a bow in greeting, and she puts on a dramatic show of kissing him on both cheeks. Only once that's finished does she seem to notice you. "And who is this? Goodness gracious, Oikawa, I don't believe you've introduced us before."

"This is my date for tonight, (Y/N) (L/N)," Oikawa explains. "(Y/N), this is Madam Otaki."

You rise out of your seat and give her a shy smile. "It's nice to meet you, Madam."

"Now aren't you beautiful! And just as I was wondering if Oikawa would die without finding love," she says, pinching one of your cheeks. You do your best to hide your wince. A quick glance over at Oikawa's unfazed expression tells you that this is normal behavior for Madam Otaki. "Does he treat you well? It's okay to tell me if he doesn't, you know. I'll make sure to scold him for you."

"He treats me very well, Madam." And it's the truth. Oikawa's never been anything short of a gentleman when it comes to you. 

Perhaps that's why it's so difficult to separate your heart from your work. 

"Look at her. Both beautiful and sweet. She's a keeper," Madam Otaki says, wagging her finger at Oikawa. "Now I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. The bar has been calling my name all night!"

She leaves just as theatrically as she came, sweeping her long dress behind her so that it causes a blast of air to ruffle the hem of your own dress. You smooth it back down and turn your attention back to the plate in front of you. Her earlier words rings back through your head. _I was wondering if Oikawa would die without finding love_. You look up at Oikawa but before you can ask, he's already answering like he's read your mind.

"She's human and doesn't know," Oikawa says simply, taking a bite of prosciutto crostini. "Her husband in the CEO of a large marketing firm so she attends these events out of boredom."

 _Ah_. That makes sense. "She seems nice enough."

"Does she? I'm afraid I don't even notice other people when I'm with you," Oikawa says, leaning forward with an unabashed smile on his face. 

Heat floods your cheeks, and you distract yourself by shoving a water chestnut into your mouth. "How cheesy," you say once you've finished swallowing it down.

Oikawa lets out a loud laugh before drumming his fingers against the table as you finish up the rest of your food. It isn't until you only have a few bites left that he speaks up again. "Are you full?"

It's a simple question but you've been working for Oikawa long enough to discern his true intentions. There's a dark look in his eyes and he licks his lips subtly, just enough to confirm your suspicions. 

"I am," you tell him, wiping your fingers off with the napkin next to you. Oikawa guides you out of the main room, sending friendly smiles to the people you make eye contact with and telling people that he's taking you to the powder room if they attempt to start up a conversation with him. He leads you to a darker part of the hallway and into a large, private bathroom.

Once inside, Oikawa carefully locks the door and flicks on the light. "You remember the safeword, right?"

"Garlic," you say, making the corners of Oikawa's lips twitch upwards.

"Garlic indeed." He backs you up into the wall and brushes your hair away from your neck, the cool touch of your fingers making goosebumps rise up and down your arms. "Are you ready?"

To be honest, you're never really sure that you _are_ ready, but it's part of your contract to be. After all, you're a _blood escort_ , a person hired to be both an escort and provide sustenance for their vampiric employer in the form of blood. It's a mutually beneficial relationship, one that operates on the consent of both parties. Oikawa receives a consistent source of food and company, and you end up with a hefty paycheck every two weeks. 

So you nod, eyes fluttering shut as Oikawa moves closer. You can feel his eyelashes just barely tickle your bare skin, accompanied by the heat of his breath before he sinks his two fangs into your skin. There's a sharp pain at first that quickly subsides, replaced by a wave of pleasure that has you trembling in his arms. He laps at your blood until your legs give out, but he catches you in his arms before you can collapse onto the floor. 

"You okay?" he whispers, pulling back so that he's gazing directly into your eyes. His irises have turned red, a side effect of his feeding. They'll return back to their usual brown color in a moment but for now, it reminds you of the difference between you and him, how Oikawa is a descendant from a family of wealthy and reputable vampires and how you're just (Y/N) (L/N), his temporary human.

But it's impossible to say this to him, to tell him how desperately you wish you two born with the same status, so that you could entertain the notion of him loving you back. You don't dare to tell him that you fantasize about a world where you two aren't sneaking out of parties due to a professional business contract. You're well aware of how your thoughts are nothing more than foolish, wishful thinking.

"I'm fine," you say instead. "Did you drink enough?"

"Mm. You've become sweeter somehow." His words make your heart flutter but you force the feeling down. Oikawa ensures that you're able to stand upright on your own and then retrieves a scarlet handkerchief from his suit pocket. He dabs at the spot on your neck, wiping up the remnants of blood on your neck before tucking it back into his pocket. The blood blends in perfectly with the color of the handkerchief, so that anybody who happened to see it would be none the wiser. "Ready to head back to the party?"

"Yes, just give me a second," you say, making your way over to the mirror where you begin fixing your hair and pull out the bottle of lip gloss from your purse. Already, the bite mark's beginning to fade though this isn't surprising considering how vampire saliva has healing properties. When you've finished reapplying your lip gloss, you drop it back into your purse and snap the clasp shut. "Okay, I'm ready."

Oikawa listens intently for any footsteps outside of the door. Evidently satisfied with his assessment, he unlocks the door and leads you out into the hallway and back into the main room, where people have begun taking their places for the auction.

The only thing that gives away your feeding escapade is the beating of your heart, but underneath all the commotion and glistening chandeliers, that goes unnoticed. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Maybe things would be easier if it wasn't so easy to imagine a life with you._

* * *

He texts you a link to the flyer just as you've finished your classes for the day. You open it up the moment you collapse on your bed inside your apartment, eyes wide in surprise as you look over the flyer's contents. It's rare that Oikawa invites you somewhere that isn't a formal social gathering and even _more_ rare that he invites you somewhere outside. But you suppose that since it's a night carnival, having to avoid the sunlight won't be much of an issue for him. 

You have to admit that the carnival looks fun too. There's a wide selection of rides and your mouth is already watering at the prospect of finally being able to eat funnel cake again. Oikawa's never been stingy when it comes to you, so you have no doubt that he'll let you do whatever you want to.

 _But_ , a small voice in your head whispers. _Isn't this the kind of place where people go on dates?_

Is it a date? As strange as the relationship between you and Oikawa is, it's still a professional one. You're still technically _escorting_ him to the carnival, even if you won't be surrounded by the typical high class caterers and wealthy gossipmongers. Besides, it's more likely that Oikawa just wants to attend the carnival, and having you there means he has a secure source of blood.

You reply with a simple "sure" followed with the classic smiley face. He's quick to send you a "great, i'll pick you up at 7 on saturday :D" which makes you shake your head fondly. 

Saturday can't come fast enough.

* * *

As it turns out, not even pictures on the flyer can do the real thing justice. The carnival far surpasses any of your expectations, a surreal scene of dazzling lights and surprisingly pleasant music playing from the speakers that line the paths and booths. Paired with the breathtaking blend of orange and red hues that paint the sky, it feels like you've just stepped out onto the set of a Hollywood rom-com. 

" _Wow_ ," you breath as you step out of the car, unsure of what else to say. "This is..."

"Pretty, isn't it?" Oikawa asks, shooting you a shameless wink. "Once I heard that the carnival was coming here, I knew I had to take you."

 _He probably doesn't mean anything by it_ , you tell yourself. _It's not that big of a deal. You shouldn't be reading into his words_. But even so, you can't stop the way your heart flutters at his words. He wanted to take _you_. Out of all the people he could've asked, the person he wanted to share this with was _you_. Suddenly flustered, you attempt to distract yourself from your thoughts by saying, "Ah, we should grab stop by the ticket booth over there first."

"Mm, sounds good," Oikawa agrees as cheerily as ever. If he notices your shyness, he doesn't comment on it, something you're grateful for. You stand quietly next to Oikawa as he begins ordering tickets, taking the time to observe your surroundings. The place is fairly crowded, which you suppose is to be expected given that it's a Saturday evening. Evidently the carnival's attracted a variety of different people from young families, teenagers, college students, and—you pause as a man passes by and flashes you a grin that reveals two fangs situated on his upper teeth. Your eyes widen in alarm, but once you blink, the man's already vanished into the crowd. 

_A trick of the light, perhaps_? You glance over at Oikawa to see if he also saw the man, but Oikawa's still preoccupied with buying the tickets. _It was probably nothing anyways. Just because a man has unusually sharp canines doesn't mean he is a vampire and even then, Oikawa's a vampire and he's always made your safety his utmost priority_. 

"Did you have dinner yet?" Oikawa asks from besides you, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Not yet." You shake your head.

"Then we should make sure we have plenty of tickets for food," Oikawa says, shooting you a wink and pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. "I'll take another forty tickets, please."

Before long, Oikawa's clutching a bundle of carnival tickets so thick that you swear you can feel the envious gazes of the people around you burning into your skull. Even with the amount of tickets required to buy food, there's no way you two will manage to spend that many tickets in just one night, but you know it's in Oikawa's nature to go overboard. 

"What do you want to do first? The world is yours, (Y/N)." Oikawa waves the tickets in his hands to demonstrate. 

_The world is yours, (Y/N)_. You look at Oikawa, just a few feet away from you and yet so far away. You wonder if he's aware of how unreachable he is, if he knows that if the two of you hadn't signed that blood escort contract, your paths would've never crossed. 

But there's no point in wallowing in your feelings when you're here to have fun. "Do you think you can win me one of those huge teddy bears?" you ask, pointing at a giant brown teddy bear that hangs above a ring toss booth.

Oikawa feigns offense before threading his fingers through yours and pulling you towards the booth. "How could you doubt my abilities? I'll win you three."

The world isn't yours. But as you feel the secure grasp of Oikawa's hand around yours, you think that maybe for tonight, you can pretend it is. 

* * *

"There's a little bit of powdered sugar on the corner of your lip," Oikawa tells you, as the two of you share a funnel cake. The both of you are seated at one of the tables on the edge of the dining area, a corner that's relatively secluded from the rest of the crowd. On your lap is a stuffed bunny that Oikawa won for you at the prize booths (it's not the huge teddy bear you'd teased him about, but you're almost embarrassingly fond of it nonetheless). By now, the sun's long since vanished past the horizon, meaning the carnival lights are the only thing illuminating the area. 

"There is?" You reach for a napkin to wipe it off, but before you can even grab it, Oikawa's already leaning over the table with a napkin in hand. 

He dabs gently at your lips, his touch so soft that your breath hitches in your throat. You don't dare move until he leans back in his chair, satisfied. "There. It's gone now."

"Thanks." You're suddenly grateful for the dim lighting, all too aware of the heat flooding your cheeks. Desperate for a distraction, you decide to ask him, "What do you want to do after this? I think we'll only have time for one more thing before the carnival closes."

"Hm..." Oikawa purses his lips in contemplation. "We still haven't rode the Ferris wheel, right? I think that should be our last stop of the night."

"Sounds good," you say, as you break off another piece of funnel cake and pop it in your mouth.

By the time the two of you line up for the Ferris wheel, most of the people from earlier this evening have already left, meaning it doesn't take long before the two of you secure your own personal cart. Before you can take a seat on the bench across from Oikawa, he grabs your wrist and pulls you onto the spot next to him. Below you, the ride operator announces that this is the last ride before the carnival closes tonight.

"Guess we got lucky, huh?" Oikawa hums. "Are you cold?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, only unbuttons his peacoat and throws it over your shoulders before you can protest. 

"Won't you be cold now?" you ask, your eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Oikawa laughs and uses one hand to carefully smooth out the creases in your brow. He leans in and whispers, "I won't be cold. Vampire, remember?"

" _Ah."_ You adjust the peacoat on your shoulders and tighten your grip on the stuffed bunny in your lap just as the Ferris wheel begins moving. "Does that mean that the layers you wear are just for show then?"

"Is looking good not a necessity?" Oikawa asks playfully. "Besides, I'm doing everybody a favor by dressing nicely. Free eye candy."

You can't resist letting out a laugh at his shamelessness. But come to think of it actually, this was the first time you'd seen Oikawa wear something so casual. Most of the events he invited you out to were either cocktail attire or more formal, so it was rare that you ever saw him dressed-down. Tonight, he'd donned a black turtleneck and matching black jeans, which he'd paired with the tan peacoat that was now draped over your figure. You rather like him like this. He feels more homely somehow. Closer to you in a way you don't really know how to explain. 

The two of you fall into a comfortable silence, too busy absorbing the sights around you to make conversation. From this high off the ground, the carnival and city have turned into a blanket of delicately twinkling lights. There's a cool night breeze that makes you rather grateful for Oikawa's coat. The chattering from the other carts has faded into distant murmuring, giving the two of you a privacy you didn't have while walking around on the fair grounds.

Speaking of privacy though—"Do you need to feed?" you ask Oikawa, already sweeping your hair to one shoulder. "This place seems secluded enough. I don't think anybody's paying attention to us and even if they were, we're small enough that they wouldn't see what we're doing anyway."

Instead of taking you up on your offer like you'd expected though, Oikawa shakes his head and smooths your hair back out. "Not tonight. I just took you here to enjoy yourself."

You swallow thickly, mind moving a mile a minute in an attempt to wrap your head around his words. _I just took you here to enjoy yourself_. That isn't in the contract, is it? You've told yourself so many times that Oikawa only needs you for your blood and as a convenient plus one, but his words make it sound like he wanted you for your company. Like he invites you places because he _wants_ you to be there. "Oh, okay, let me know if you change your mind," you just barely manage to stammer out. 

"Mm." 

You return your focus back to the scenery, glad that it's breathtaking enough to divert you from your thoughts. Though you've lived in this city for a few years now, you've never seen it from this perspective, and the view gives you a newfound appreciation for it. A smile finds its way to your lips as you continue surveying the vast expanse of lights.

"Everything's so pretty from up here," you whisper, just loud enough for Oikawa to hear. 

There's a slight pause before Oikawa says softly, "Yeah, I agree."

His gaze however, is fixed on you.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: cross-posted from my quotev account! @oikawa


End file.
